The James and Lily Potter Home for Orphaned Plot Bunnies
by Cole Pascal
Summary: A home for the multitudes of little plot fetuses that pop into my head while reading or watching something that usually culminate in some sort of crossover idea. (Complete but not, will add new plots as they fester.) (Mostly harmonious story ideas but a few other pairings.) (A few have been half-written up and placed in Harry Potter Drabbles.)
1. Sirius's Big Day (Groundhog Day)

Sirius goes through the year of fifth over and over until he finally gains what he needs to truly help Harry and heal his own heart and soul. Essentially Groundhog Day starring Sirius black. Finally he doesn't fall into the veil and has all the knowledge Harry and dumbledork need to destroy horcruxes and let Harry live with him and end up with the right girl/s (hermione, tonks, or hermione+tonks(so much yes! for this triad!)) comes from groundhogs day.


	2. The Only Drinny Story! (RomeoJuliet)

Draco and Ginny are Romeo+Juliet. Ergo, both die in the end, Happy endings for everyone!


	3. Franklin Richard's Harmony (Marvel)

Franklin Richards falls asleep reading the epilogue of the seventh harry potter novel. He awakes to find harry and hermione standing in front of him. He brought them to the real world cuz he hated the ending of the series.  
They realize they were fictional characters but are now real and a lot more powerful than they were.

This is probably the most realistic of the HP/Superhero crossover fics save for the dimension jumping ones where Harry jumps from earth-420 to earth-616


	4. Dragobot Roll Out (transformers)

Harry and hermione have returned for their seventh year, both in disguise. A fledgling romance between the two leads to a walk around the lake and moments before harry can take her virginity, a meteor crashes into the lake.

Rising from the ocean is a massive robot. The transformers have arrived.

Scanning a dragon, the transformer hides out in the forbidden forest, trading info with the two while waiting for help from other autobots.

Until decepticons are detected and the two lovers team with the transformer to deal with them.


	5. Torchwood Obliviations

Torchwood members keep having flashes of memory of an event they never investigated.  
Whenever they try to investigate, they get obliviated over and over again.  
Hermione sighs. "We're going to have to stop shagging outdoors," she tells harry as the black suv drives off. "Their brains are gonna leak out eventually."  
Harry chuckled. "Fine, no more incredible outdoor sex under localized meteor showers anymore. That Gwen girl really fancies us both."  
"I know, i didn't even have to try active legilimency. She's gagging for it."


	6. Hermione a werewolf‽ (Discworld)

Harry and hermione have died at 103 when their home is hit by a meteorite. When they step off the train, the anthropomorphic realization of death greets them.  
"Welcome master. as your lives were not as they should have been, we have decided to fix the error. You will reincarnate on the discworld."  
Harry wakes up as carrot with his memories of magic while hermione wakes up next to him as Angua, her memories intact as well. Their magic takes the Discworld unawares.


	7. Childlike Harmony (Never-Ending Story)

Harry and hermione are lying together, trying to deal with the loss of cedric when harry removes a book from his satchel. "I bought this for you, it's called 'the neverending story.'"

Both are pulled into the story. Lots of smutty harry/hermione/childlikeempress action.


	8. Nunnery Your Business (SMUT)

When Harry and hermione are on the run and Ron has left them, she remembers she has a friend at a nunnery. They go there and are soon using the young novices for pleasure. Nunnery tales.


	9. Come WMe If U Want To Live (Terminator)

Terminator meets Harry potter: a powerful magical construct is sent back in time. It arrives a year later than it should have. Harry potter has been with the muggles a year. It kidnaps the boy and petunia. She's kept in a magical coma while the construct raises Harry, teaching it to be a great leader while Harry teaches it what it is to be human.  
When Harry potter arrives at hogwarts, Everyone is shocked. They believed him dead.  
As the seven years go by we see the constructs flashbacks to the future of what happened when Harry allowed numerous death eaters to buy themselves out like last time.


	10. Harry Raised Right (Discworld)

Lord vetinari raises harry potter as a favor to the one schoolmate he respected, albus. When harry returns to the round world, he's more than ready for anything the dark forces can throw at him, especially with weapons grade sarcasm and the nuclear option of irony.

I WISH I was funny enough to write this one!


	11. Freakpotter (Warren Ellis)

He was born to lead. They were born to rule. Twelve magicals begin to slowly develop powers beyond the ken of other magicals. But were they born too soon? Harry potter meets the freakangels.


	12. Para-Para-Paradise (Doctor Who?)

When the earth is torn from its orbit around sol and sent to orbit a paradise the wizarding world and muggles are horrified to learn potter's seven has a plan to save them all since the majority believe the "angelic" ambassadors are friendly.  
I'm not sure where this idea came from anymore, but most likely is Gallifrey hanging above the Earth in Doctor Who. Definitely one of my favorite episodes though I dread the idea of working opposite Dalton, that dude ENUNCIATES like a broken dam!


	13. Wizards of the Old Republic (KotOR)

When Harry loses his magic, he becomes a negative magic battery, drawing in ambient magic or that of people he touches when he wishes to do so. Voldemort tries to kill him one more time, Harry rips the magic right out of him. Idea from kotor II


	14. H Doe (John Doe)

After Harry potter dies, he returns with all knowledge save his own memory except for the occasional flash of colors when he sees Hermione in Muggle London. He brings about a revolution due to his knowledge base. John Doe crossover.


	15. Anarchy In the Wizengamot (WarrenEllis?)

Harry potter comes to hogwarts with an interest in politics. When he sees how fucked up the ministry is, his inner anarchist comes out.  
he's a huge fan of Hakim Bey(I KNOW WHAT HE WAS LIKE IN REAL LIFE NO FUCKING PMs OR REVIEWS BITCHING ABOUT THE GUY IT'S JUST A BLOODY PLOT POINT, IGNORE HIS CHILD LUSTING WAYS FOR THE STORY'S SAKE), V for Vendetta, Che Guevera, Guy Fawkes, and Mikhail Bakunin.  
Sadly, I'm so uninterested in anarchism that I couldn't write this properly but I would love to see a story written by a well educated anarchist about recreating a fair and equitable wizarding society with anarchistic 'ideals.'

Now that I think about it, I think this actually came about due to Warren Ellis's Doktor Sleepless?


	16. HPLVNausea

When riddle and Harry fall in love, they consummate their relationship. Riddle dies from it.


	17. Cassandra's Self-Insert

A fanfiction writer falls into the Harry potter universe. No matter how much Cassandra tries to help them they ignore her warnings. She eventually commits suicide, no one cares.


	18. Deus Ex Doctor (Doctor Who)

When Harry meets the tenth doctor and rose, he tells them all about his shite life and how riddle killed his fiancé hermione.  
Rose and the doctor go back with the knowledge of the horcruxes and the prophecy and destroy them all then bind riddle in to a prison of his own mind.  
Rose is all but I thought the riddle said he had to destroy riddle. And he did, the doctor replies. I acted at his command. And someday he can end the threat on his own.  
They tell albus what they did and Harry grows up with Sirius and Remus in South America.  
Short vignettes of his life and how boring school was.  
They return just in time for Harry and Hermione's wedding. She's finished her medical degree and will be starting at st mungos while Harry has finished his transfiguration mastery with albus and is about to begin teaching at hogwarts as albus is retiring and Minerva is becoming headmistress.


	19. Scully the Hotwife (X-Files) (SMUT)

When scully and mulder are sent to investigate a possible cult, they meet Harry potter and his wife. Soon scully is between the sheets with the couple while mulder watches, masturbating his painfully tiny cock as he watches his lover finally be satisfied by a huge cock and a woman with an equally large strapon.  
I'm not normally a fan of cuckold fiction or cheating fiction for the most part-though there are exceptions-but this idea delighted the hell out of me while watching some early episodes of the X-Files. Harry loves himself some smart women!


	20. Harry and the Second World War (SMUT)

Forced back to WWII, Harry must battle alien space bats to stop them from helping grindelwald and hitler rule the world.

Alien Space bats are a neologism for new pivot points in Alternate History novels. I just had this wonderful mental image of a fifteen year old Harry Potter back in time helping Albus Dumbledore defeat Grindelwald AND THEN HARRY'S SUFFERING AS A CHILD BE AT HARRY'S INSISTENCE!  
It lets Albus off the hook somewhat but then we never know if Harry was the instigator of it or Albus as it was all for the greater good. And Harry getting some HAWT, HAWT Ilsa, She-Wolf of the SS, strange in Nazi Germany.


	21. Twilight NOT THAT ONE! (Buffyverse)

A seventeenth month old Harry is taken by Buffy and angel when his family is killed by a demon. Albus tracks them down and when they learn of Harry's world and how he needs to be protected, they tell albus they can do it. They're both the most powerful creatures In the world with an army of their own. Post twilight.  
They find a way to give Harry the power of a slayer. The ghost of Giles is his teacher. Oz is his physical education teacher. Angel teaches him languages and literature. Buffy teaches him to be filled with love. Spike teaches him to write bad poetry and naughty songs/jokes. Some witch teaches him hogwarts magic as well.  
H/hr/t/f story.

(I'm actually VERY out of date on what happens in the Buffyverse post the two series. I've read a few of the comics but not enough to know what's really happening, but i do love me some Buffy/Angel shipping though I was heartbroken when Cordelia ascended. While he wouldn't have been soul returning happy with her, he'd have been happy enough and since buffy truly loved him, she'd have been mostly happy for him as well.)


	22. Veela World Tour (SMUT)

Prologue:After the war, hermione decides Harry needs a proper reward. He returns three months later nearly dead from exhaustion. Hermione receives hundreds of thousands of galleons worth of thank you presents from the veela enclaves Harry spent the time visiting with hundreds of stamina, nutrient, and Semen producing potions.  
Story: Harry's memoirs of his time with the veela.  
Epilogue: Harry and hermione's first born is incredibly excited to go to hogwarts. On the train she says hello to her numerous older half-siblings, (up to) 42 in total, all from his veela lovers. The other 7 went to beauxbaton.


	23. Merlin Ascendant

When mordred comes forward in time, a new prophecy is released, Only Harry potter and hermione granger can defeat him. Merlin comes back (Remember, he lives backwards in time[in some canon] which is how he knew everything) and must train Harry and hermione and help them get past the accidentally self-inflicted miscarriage that destroyed their marriage.


	24. Twenty-Four (24)

Harry potter has 24 hours to hunt down the wizard who poisoned hermione and torture the cure out of him while trying to stop the bombing of the Parliament building by Neo-Death Eaters.


	25. The Morning After (Torchwood) (SMUT)

When torchwood comes to investigate Gwen and toshiko find themselves waking up with a dark haired young man and bushy haired brunette. Before they can freak out they have them coming to a mind shattering orgasm again.

Gwen and Toshiko are hot, okay‽‽ (even that bloody welsh accent(I have an AU where Harry finds out his family is from Wales and he's devastated by the news))


	26. Father vs Son

What if it wasn't Harry potter who survived? What if it was a de-aged James? How would he feel about what dumbledore was willing to do with his son? Or Perhaps Harry himself was actually absconded with by riddle to be raised as his heir.  
Father, champion for the light, Son, heir to the dakness. Kind of a reverse Star Wars save they're the same age.


	27. Take What You Can (PotC)

Harry and hermione come up with a plan: they start invading death eater homes and casting the fidelius charm on them when death eaters are out. They can easily loot them at leisure.

Got the idea while watching Pirates of the Carribean and, of course, mentally undressing Keira Knightley and Zoe Saldana. Also, watch Black Sails. people!


	28. Kingly Cuckold (SMUT)

Harry's appointed to the position of court wizard to the queen of England. The wife of the next king cheats with Harry. Fifty years later we see Harry's son ascending the throne, his father his adviser still.

The idea came from a musing of Kate whatever her name is allegedly having an affair with Radcliffe that I think I saw on some tabloid site.


	29. Grooming Gone Wrong

Harry, Insistent on having a good life, goes back in time with ginny and convinces dumbledore to help them pretend to be his parents so they can raise baby Harry while adult Harry deals with the horcruxes. They give baby Harry three siblings/children.  
Baby Harry eventually grows up and ends up marrying hermione a year after school ends. Ginny is shocked she didn't marry the younger Ginny.

I really hate Ginny as a romantic interest, not because her characterization is so flat-which it is!-but because of the oedipal overtones. Now Hermione being equated due to intelligence? YES! That I'm fine with. Not oedipal.


	30. Make a Wish (Tragedy)

When Harry's sixteenth birthday is broken up by riddle, the cake left behind by voldemort after killing off all his friends grants Harry a wish. He is sent back in time to relive the events of his life.  
The night of his honeymoon with hermione he falls asleep. Then wakes up amongst the corpses of his friends at his sixteenth bday.

This idea came about due to a fic I read where Voldemort shows up during his birthday, kills everyone leaving Harry alive-WTF Voldemort‽-and Harry makes a wish on the cake Voldemort left behind and then he time travels and makes it all good. I found the idea to be amusingly ludicrous and this came to mind.


	31. I Looked, And There Before Me

When Harry and hermione discover a ritual that will turn himself and the three people he trusts most into the four horsemen of the apocalypse, he, hermione, Sirius, and Remus must decide if they're willing to accept the powers of war, pestilence, famine, and death.  
Hr-war  
HP-death  
S-pestilence  
R-famine

I think i was looking at the cover of a Piers Anthony novel when this came to mind. On hindsight, those choices are really fitting too. Well, hermione not a lot save the fact I can see her a Rhodes Scholar studying the military history of the magical world for her minor.


	32. Revolution

Five years after voldemort's defeat, Harry and hermione return to the Great Britain, leading an army of mercenaries funded by the ICW. Their duty? Strike down the corruption and create a new order based on tolerance for all.


	33. Potters Abound (Crackfic!)

At the beginning of fourth year after Harry's selected six Harry potters, five hermione grangers and one fleur delacour from different dimensions arrive and inform Harry they've been displaced from their own realities and are here to train him.  
Hermione asks why there are five Hermiones and a delacour and the Hermiones and delacour explain that delacour is her Harry's second wife after his hermione was murdered by macnair.  
Ginny is freaked out by Harry marrying hermione and the fleurs laughs. "Oo else but 'ermione would 'arry potter marry? Intelligence is more attracteev than looks that will fade. Of course, mine shall never fade."


	34. Souls Bound, Futures Rewritten

An accident causes Harry and hermione to be forever attuned to each other's thoughts and they find themselves falling for each other as their own relationships are falling apart due to it. Harry sees why she really hates fleur, she's deeply sexually attracted to the "perfect" figure. Harry's both aroused which annoys and further arouses hermione and disgusted that she would act as she did, treating her like that. Hermione is ashamed when she sees herself through Harry's thoughts.  
A short time later she sees his dream of fleur and hermione seducing him for his birthday. She laughs at him then finds herself musing on it when Harry's sleeping.  
A soul bond fic that's caused by a fucked up spell instead of 'true love' where the mental connection is what creates the relationship instead of the other way around.  
Hermione is constantly shocked to see how Harry compares women to her and finds them lacking, save fleur, tonks, and a muggle actress (Monica Bellucci cuz DAMN!) he once met who all sit on pedestals in his mind.  
She's also shocked to see he pairs fleur and tonks together in his mind/Spank Bank as an OTP.  
When fleur and tonks find out about the spell and both of their attraction to the two do they want in on the relationship as well?


	35. Anima (Assassin's Creed)

Harry develops the animus after reading about genetic memory and thinking it might be magic and not genetics. His parents are alive in this, Remus is dead as he was babysitting. It takes six years but finally he spends a month in it. He defeats voldemort due to superior knowledge but loses his mind, lost in the bears their child.  
James and lily suggest in epilogue she "molest" her comatose husband since they know they planned to have more than one.

Epilogue two has oldest use the chair to find the answer to save Harry. He awakes to find he has a 15yo, an 11yo, and a 6yo. He laughs for hours after hermione tells him she raped him to make the second and third. "Rape me again!"

I started this story already, ignoring the parents alive but but adding in Sirius being free, the two living at Hogwarts. The start of it is in Harry Potter Drabbles. I really love the idea of being able to examine your history that the Animus provides in Assassin's Creed but the ending of 3 crushed me.


	36. A SongFic That Isn't Rage Inducing‽

Normally I despise songfics but I'd really like to see an OC family dealing with coming home after being in a DE internment camp based off fort minor's kenji.


	37. The QuadriPotter Tournament! (crackfic)

In an AU where Harry was raised by Sirius and Remus and trained by them and dozens of light wizards for years, Harry is entered into the triwizard tournament and his name is pulled for each school and for an independent school.  
"WHAT THE FUCK‽ HOW'M I SUPPOSED TO COMPETE AGAINST MYSELF‽"  
Imagine the silliness that would abound!


	38. Torture, A history! (Crackfic)

Harry tortures malfoy to death using rectally inserted chilies.

It's just a crackfic I really want to see where harry and maybe the rest of the trio torture various Death Eaters using various common implements with Hermione reading out of Torture, A History to tell them what to do and how to do it. It was mildly influenced by Rorschach's Blot's Agent O.


	39. Wizards of the Old Republic Redux(KotOR)

Harry potter steps through the veil to escape the devastation left behind. He awakens without memory aboard a ship. Harry finds out that he was brainwashed into being revan then mind wiped into being a Jedi. Kotor I/II cross Harry/Bastila

Technically not really a redux, just a different view of the same plot for the most part with a different butterfly beating the drums.


	40. The Patils' Kama Sutra (SMUT)

After the war, Ginny cheats on Harry almost immediately. The patils decide to heal him. Sexually. They realize that as much as Harry cares for and desires them, his love for hermione is greater. They bring her into it after they convince her Ron would be a terrible match for her.

This idea was kind of born after reading some fic where harry's been paralyzed and the patils and hermione take him to India to heal him due to some macguffin in the UK. It was fairly good if a little racist about how Indian men view foreign women who wear item x versus item y.


	41. Hermione Shoved in a Fridge

Harry is coming back from a meeting at the ICW when he learns WWIII has started its worst phase and the first nuke took out his home, killing his wife, children, and taking out diagon alley.  
In Harry's grief, he goes dark. He and all he knows best take to war with the muggles like a duck to water. In six months Harry potter's forces slays 60% of the enemy forces. By the end of the year, he's killed 90% of them and all the muggle generals and higher authorities.  
Harry gives them one choice. Submit to his rule. When japan says no, the people are soon obliviate back to babies. He gives the same offer to china. They say no. They no longer think. Finally the nations capitulate and a new world order begins.

I really, really dislike stories that use the death of a woman to create a rage point in the main character to have him become OOC. It's incredibly lazy. There are dozens of ways to do it, especially since Harry has/had the soul of a Dark Lord residing in him, infecting him with his anger, hatred, and drive to conquer.  
Nonetheless, I used it in this story because it felt like the ONLY way Harry would go that Dark as to take over the world and kill millions of people.  
(I don't know why I chose Japan/China as the countries that get regressed/Lobotomized.)


	42. HarrysHorcrux(BlackComedy)(Horror)(SMUT)

Harry keeps getting resurrected after hermione and his two other wives (fleur and tonks?) link him body and soul to the world. When he's brought back each time he finds new wives to anchor himself and each of those wives receive the memories and personalities of his first wives so that they can do what they need to do and the new wives understand their duties to help protect the magicals or the world. Based upon darth marrs's four founders trilogy.

The idea was that these women keep resurrecting Harry not realizing that it will literally kill them save for their knowledge. His first wives' memories also come back replacing the women's identities while his body is reborn fully at seventeen. It's a black comedy horror story with smut due to the women having to get used to moving around in bodies different from their own.


	43. Impertinence

I'd really like to see a fic where Harry and hermione stand up and ask dumbledore to explain exactly why his many, many poor choices should be tolerated after he's been unknowingly dosed with veritaserum by them during the Halloween feast sixth year.


	44. Reverse Time Travel

Harry and hermione are on their grand tour after finishing eighth/seventh year and having broken up with the Weasleys when they awake to find a 15 month old that looks exactly like Harry did then save for no scar. A medical check shows he has the exact same magical signature Harry had as a child.  
The day they go to see off the Child to Hogwarts he disappears back to September 1st 1991. Harry raised himself to be the man he needs to be in the future.

Kind of a reverse time travel story where Harry and Hermione Potter become the new Merlin and Significant Other of.  
Actually, this has ME totally confused now.


	45. HarryDresdenW13 (SMUT)x(SMUT)

Harry and hermione find themselves inside a massive warehouse. When myka and Pete threaten them Harry goes on the offensive. Soon they pull the info out of the two's minds and hermione sighs. "Great, more secrets."  
"Just wipe them," Harry suggests. "Then we can get back to our vacation."  
"Harry, they need help!"  
"Haven't I fought enough wars for people I don't know?"  
"She thinks we're both sexy," hermione suggests.  
"Must you use my libido and lust for watching you eat my cum out of other women against me?"

Sequel: they and myka and Pete end up going up against some villains in chicago and team up with dresden and Bianca. Lots of smutty Harry/hermione/myka/Bianca loving.

I have a seriously hardcore crush on Joanne Kelly. I'd probably propose if I ever met her.


	46. Marauder Era Time Travel Again?

Death decides to make Harry a deal. He sends his consciousness back in time to first year then sends him back to 1971 and sets him up as his father's twin. Harry spends the next seven years making sure things happen as they should while also working with dumbledore to destroy all the horcruxes and make sure he gets to live the life he should've.  
When he's returned to his own time he finds he's engaged to hermione. He is kind of freaking out until the memories of his 18 years with his parents begin to destroy his 18 years of torturous existence though the knowledge he gained remains, reinforcing some of the things he learned.  
He writes it as an Alternate History of the war and becomes a famous author.

I've seen a number of Harry or other charas sent back to the Marauder Era but none where Harry has had divine reinforcement for his identity.


	47. JamesHarryLily (Black Comedy) (SMUT)

Harry's sent back to fix the timeline but hermione miscalculated. He's watching Severus snape call his mother a filthy mudblood whore from behind his own father's eyes.  
Now Harry has to create the world he was born into by wooing his own mother while saving the marauders, foiling snape's fall to the darkside, pretending to be a seer to guide Dumbledore towards the horcruxes and killing or stopping Trelawney before she can make the prophecy in front of Dumbledore.

Ah, this time it makes for some delicious lemony fauxcest goodness. Imagine having to go back in time and seduce your own mum because you're in your dad's body. This would have so much smut in it and so many aphrodisiacs/lust potions just so Harry can get it up for his mum! ^_^


	48. Giants & Centaurs & Orgies Oh My! (smut)

When Harry, hermione, and fleur are walking around the lake to find some privacy they find Madame Maxine being spit roasted by centaurs with two more being jerked off by her while hagrid watches, masturbating.  
The three lovers are shocked and their own lusts for each other negated by what they've seen.

I have NO clue what gave me this idea but fuck I bet the furries would love this shit. And I expect Hagrid is Hirsute enough to qualify as is.  
I'm actually quite nauseous at the moment due to rereading this so i do apologize to those who are as well. To those who do love this, if you want to do it, write it. Just-please don't let me know.


	49. 129 Minutes of Pure Action!

Harry's on vacation, shagging any woman that says yes, drinking hard, and getting high when people start trying to kill him again. Since he's a hitwizard, he does what he does best. "All I wanted was a quiet vacation."

Influenced by Rorschach's Blot's Mr. Black, Eighties Action Movies in abstract, and Die Hard in particular.


	50. Another Harry Robs 'em All Fic?

Harry uses a proxy to buy house elves off death eaters. Once he has the house elves he then mind Rapes and then imperios them to rob their former masters blind then obliviates the truth away.

The idea came to me when i was rereading NonJon's Black Comedy (which I really wish had been Harmonious but nonetheless funny as fuck!). Imagine the massive warehouse of dark artifacts he'd amass from this‽


	51. Thievery

Harry uses a proxy to buy house elves off death eaters. Once he has the house elves he then mind-rapes and then imperios them to rob their former masters blind before obliviating it all away. Then i guess he could start a home cleaning service: Two galleons a week and a house-elf will keep your home clean. Three for cooking. Four for both services, I should think.

This came to mind while reading Nonjon's Black Comedy due to the recurring joke about being able to obliviate house-elves-which could have been a anvilicious brick joke but I don't beleive it ever was. My views on its utter lack of Harmony have already been stated and need not be restated.


	52. Singing Oracle

During Harry's sorting, seven students are shunted to the side by the hat and told to wait of the others. Finally, the hat reevaluates malfoy, crabbe, goyle, parkinson, a ravenclaw and a hufflepuff, and weasley. Somehave their wands snapped while others are just removed from the school to go to a specialized learning center due to their home situation or learning disabilities beyond Hogwarts's ability due to student load.

The hat can see the future, it's recently developed an oracular talent.


	53. One Angry Contestant

When Harry learns of the first task, he realizes what he must do. Hermione teaches him the summoning charm and banishing charm.  
Finally he can get even with the goblet of fire.

I'd like to see what happens when Harry destroys the goblet with dragon's fire due to being pissed of about another murder attempt. Would it punish him or the students or the person who put his name in? Maybe vignettes of all three outcomes.


	54. Fear & Loathing on the (SMUT) Trail

Harry and hermione go to vegas with a trunk full of drugs and a yen to experience it all once the dark rodent is gone. Epilogue: she's four months pregnant.

Fear and loathing. I just keep imagining Hermione as Raoul Duke with Harry as Dr. Gonzo.


	55. Vibranium Armor (Marvel)

Harry learns of a natural alloy in Africa that negates all energy directed against it. With the help of the tribe that lives nearby and their king t'challa and his ally iron man, Harry creates an armor for himself that allows him to battle dark wizards with impunity.

Another Marvel X-over idea. I like King T'Challa, I wish he was in more stuff. I can totally imagine Vibranium being able to completely negate the killing curse. Perhaps he has a significant amount of the ore in his body instead of Iron? It would make him a mutant, even more so than the ability to do magic.


	56. Death Meanies (Beatles)(Crackfic)

Short and Sweet: Harry and Hermione fall into the world of the yellow submarine. Instead of the lads helping out the people of Pepperland against the Death Meanies. Beatles show up at the end and find Harry and Hermione have dealt with it. Def a Crackfic

had the idea from another fic where the beatles talk about a walking luggage, Harry Potter, and little blue dudes interrupting the recording of the White album.


	57. Revenge (Tragedy)

When Harry and Hermione's only child is born a squib due to a poison malfoy dosed her with they leave the wizarding world. While hermione studies bioengineering in hopes of finding a cure, Harry uses the vast potter fortune-embiggened by conquest gifts-to hire mercenaries to kill all neutral and dark wizards.

They die a hundred years later complete hermits from magic never knowing how they truly saved their world by killing 30% of the society worldwide.

Another one of those stuffed in the fridge moments(Power removal instead of actual death though) where I can't see Harry and Hermione going to this extreme without some sort of death of someone close.


	58. Quinlan FUCKING Vos!

Quinlan Vos and his wife and child find themselves on a backwards little world.

After hiding his ship, Quinlan goes out and finds a man to mind rip. He learns about the young boy he's locking up in a cupboard.

Vernon's smoking corpse lay on the ground and soon Petunia was dead as well. The boy, though a tormentor of the prisoner, was left to find his dead mother the next day while Quinlan kidnaps the boy. He can tell the boy is a force sensitive.

For the next ten years he teaches the boy and his own daughter until the letter arrives.

Harry potter, Padawan to master Quinlan Vos arrives for school, a light saber on his hip, a decade of martial skills beyond most's ken, and unsure if this "magic" he's to learn will ever match up to the power of the force(It doesn't but he finds it an effective addition to the force, not a replacement).

This was the first idea I had for a crossover after I reread I-VI and finally read book seven. (So disappointing!) I am such a fan of Quinlan Vos. Favorite Jedi. This is the story I would love most to see written by someone who really knows both sources and has skill. Definitely a Harmony story in my mind, Vos would teach Hermione but she wouldn't devote her skills to it until after school is finished. Memory engrams to teach the two about the greater tech available to the greater galactic people. The two building x-wings or some sort of fighters using earth tech would be a fun beta-plot during the story(ies).

Finally, the five (or six if Khaleen pumped out another kid) feel the end of the empire and travel to rejoin the new Jedi Order.

SO much potential in the EU.


	59. Savage Land (Marvel)

It's been fifteen years since Harry and hermione left the wizarding world. Now they're returning, their twin sons ready for their first year, their familiars compies from the savage land where they've made their home, acting as its protectors along with the Ka-zar and Shanna.

Neither are recognized.

Follows twins first year and their coming to terms with their child being away, beast of the xmen their children's former tutor staying with them due to his breakdown over some love interest's suicide, as well as their struggles against the evil mutants living in the UK.


	60. (FREAKAZOID!)

What if Harry accidentally entered the code string that created freakazoid one day while using Hermione's laptop during the summer before fourth year?

I came across a fic where Harry meets Freakazoid which was enormously funny but couldn't help but imagine him and possibly Hermione as well gaining the abilities to freak out from her brand new laptop her dad got her for her fifteenth birthday. Imagine the havoc he would play when he's #freakoutmode during the tournament.


	61. Animagus Harry

Professor Harry potter spends his nights at hogwarts hunting in the Black Forest in his animagus form of a large(?) predator.

This is one of those 'the animagus form takes over' fics instead of what it shows in canon where the human mind is in control but they still understand instinctively how to use their new bodies. Probably a magicalcreature!animagus fic since canon seems to show that Sirius is a magical animal since he's often mistaken for an actual Grim. And has that creature ever been properly fleshed out? Anyway, I'm tired of seeing him as a jaguar or a dragon or a phoenix. Even my Siberian Tiger isn't enough for this. I'm thinking the perfect animal for him should be a Honey Badger, perhaps some magical version of.


	62. Emerald Knight (DC)

Bruce Wayne is in little whinging, overseeing his company's purchase of a drill company that has a new alloy he wants.

When he sees the madness in dursley's eyes, batman investigates the man and finds the three year old boy living in a cupboard.

Using his vast resources, Bruce quickly learns of the wizarding world. Deciding the boy would be safer as his ward, he brings him back to America illegally and raises him as his ward and occasionally leaves him with Alfred or his various justice league allies (once the boy learns Bruce is batman at nine) when necessary.

The boy trains for the next eight years(from 3) until he's a world class gymnast, martial artist, and so on much as the batman is.

When he's at school he's also being trained by a magical ally of batman's who can slip through the wards.

Hermione is a huge superhero fangrrrl and when she finds out essentially rapes Harry in her excitement over him knowing wonder woman.

Fleur is a league of shadows member.

Vacillates between h/hr and h/f.

(It w/could be a very dark story where batman does something he never does: allow his partner to kill)

This was the second of the ideas that popped into my frawn after rereading. I've seen a few Dark Knight/Potter crossovers but I don't think i've really read any since most seem to be Joker!Harry stories.


	63. Emerald Knight II (DC)

Separate or sequel to raised by batman: Harry gains one of each of the color power rings before or after the final battle. His willpower is such that he can wield them all without issue and his own magic recharges them instantly. SHIELD equivalent seeks him out.

H/NR for a few chapters then back to h/hr

What is the shield equivalent for DC? DC/Marvel rip each other off so much i know there is one? It can't be as badass as Nick Fury is in the Cineverse but I'm sure it's suitable enough for this story. I'm not sure which works best for this one having it be a sequal to the Batman raised or a GreenLantern!Harry story of which I'm a huge fan as well. I read one where the Dementors were escaped aliens he killed off upon his return to earth. I think it hasn't been updated since Jonah and the whale.

I understand that some rings will kill if worn at the same time? Fuck that, Magic! ^_^


	64. Ghost Rider (Marvel)

When Lucifer sees what Harry potter is destined to do, he does something he's never done before. Gives a mortal the powers of hellfire and gives him the power of an archangel with God's help without making him bargain his soul away.

Now Harry rides a Suzuki hayabusa which turns into a fiery steed and he turns into a fiery skeleton as he judges the death eaters.

Look into my eyes! #PenanceStare I was such a fan of Ghost Rider as a kid, now he's just a cool character but so cliche: a flaming skull. I can just imagine Harry seeing it for the first time and the Ghost Rider getting so very, very angry at the unmitigated gall of a mortal playing with his image(a change from snake in skull to snake in flaming skull).


	65. Pie Hole (Pushing Daisies)

Harry owns a pie shop. Perhaps remove the touch again to die since Harry IS the master of death and he brings hermione back for selfishness and to punish Ron when Ron murders her for being in love with Harry still. Perhaps Ginny kicks it when hermione is brought back?

Yeah, this is one of those 'purebloods can get away with anything' plotlines it seems. I hate those but I think it would be a fun crossover what with harry being the master of death and all. "Rules? I MAKE the rules!"


	66. Veelaesque Triplets(SMUT)(Marvel)

When Harry meets the stepford cuckoos he abuses the hell out of a time-turner to have an orgy with them and two extras of himself then marries them in a triple ceremony.

Just hella smutty. I don't know much about the stepford cuckoos aside from them being clones of Emma Frost I guess? Perhaps she joins in their reindeer games?


	67. Doom's Protege (Marvel)

Four year old Harry is lost in the marvel universe. Doctor doom senses his potential and raises him. When dumbledore finds him, Harry refuses to go in to slytherin and asks for gryffindor since every "hero" he's faced off against would be in there. Hiding in plain sight.

He falls for hermione and his 'father' teaches him how to seduce but Harry falls in love. When doom meets the young witch in third year's following summer he decides his son has chosen an excellent consort after all and grants him the right to finally craft his own armor instead of making him wear starter armor.

It comes in useful in year four and on.

When doom dies during year seven, Harry takes up the mantle of doom, using the title master doom and hermione uses lady doom.

Thy leave life model decoys behind when dr strange offers to train them to possibly succeed him when he sees their potential. Much as Harry's adopted father, Harry is a powerful wizard.

Another Marvel x-over obviously. I had the idea when I kept seeing Snape as a good guy raising Harry fics. I FUCKING hate those. Snape is so fucked in the head he could never get over his obsession with Lily (which wasn't LOVE in any way at all) or his hatred (Which I'm pretty sure was actually a cover for lustful obsession) of James and the Marauders.

Anyway, goodguy(at least to Harry) Doctor Doom raising Harry. I think i got the idea due to Diresquirrel's BRILLIANT 'Thinking in Little Green Boxes.' It's in my faves. I just keep seeing a five year old Harry practicing his evil laugh with Doctor Doom encouraging him and lightning crashing in the background then the two sitting down to milk and cookies for harry and a delightful port for Doom while he helps the boy with his homework.

Also, while Doom and the Fantastic Four are fighting about something or other, he and Franklin Richards are on a playdate occasionally yelling at the adults to keep it down while they're coloring. ADORABLE!


	68. Venomous Tasks (Marvel)

Fourteen year old Harry potter opens a book in the restricted section while researching for the tournament. The venom symbionts bonds to him. Is this the power he knows not?

The symbiote is an invisibility cloak that spent six hundred years soaking up the magic of the school and the knowledge of the library. It helps out Harry by getting him in shape while the Boy sleeps and let's him do away with the cruddy clothes he has since the symbiote becomes anything he needs. He also now has an ally that can watch his map at all times.

I started this one already, it's got a few thousand words up in Drabbles which ended up getting written into a corner. The longer version would be darker at times due to Harr-eh, just read it, I'm just rehashing its notes.


	69. Magical MILFs (SMUT)

After cho treats Harry like shit, her mother comes to apologize. And cums and cums some more once she sees how big Harry is when he walks out of his bathroom naked.

Soon mrs patil, mrs delacour, mrs malfoy, and mrs greengrass know about how well equipped Harry is.

Harry hasn't been able to figure out what he wants to do with his life. Now he knows. The best paid gigolo in his world. Until hermione finds out.

She kidnaps and deprograms him. And reprograms him into the best husband, lover, and friend he is.

This ending up as chapter 69 is completely an accident unlike the 24 x-over which was done on purpose. Anyway, I just really like this idea, i think I got it due to a story called 'That Boy Is Trouble' with Harry nailing EVERY WOMAN except Aunt Petunia on Privet Drive (It should have been called that wizard is trouble due to the TWIT connotations and how some people assert it's short for That Woman Is Trouble but alas).

Just smuttiness until Hermione finds out. then loving smuttiness when he realizes that she's always going to be there for him and he should be there for her. Then realizes he doesn't really think of her as a sister. Or he has a serious incest issue.


	70. His Companions (Doctor Who)(SMUT)

For nearly a decade, Harry potter has been the companion of the ninth doctor after he sees the baby on the doorstep of perfectly horrid people when he's repairing the tardis. One day they appear in a small town in Scotland and an owl tracks them down. Harry's subjectively seven when this happens and they continue on as doctor/dad and companion until Harry's nearly eleven then go back to August 1991 so Harry can start school.

When hermione finds out that her first real/new/(now upgraded to BEST friend) is running to the tardis and hugged by his 'dad' she wonders if maybe she's insane. Then Harry introduces his father as the doctor and invites her inside the tardis. "Wait you're the actual gallifreyan time lord?" Mr granger asked, shocked.

"They STILL make that silly show about me?"

He explains it was one of the best ways to mask his existence, he's a fictional character.

"Could-could I possible travel in time with you someday?" hermione asked nervously.

Harry nodded hopefully.

"Let's go right now!"

And the doctor, son, and grangers are off for an adventure.

From then on every break Harry is off on an adventure with dad, usually with the grangers coming along for an adventure or two, usually arriving back only just in time to catch the train.

Harry uses the logic of a time lord, a sonic screwdriver/wand combo, and the skills of a lifetime of insane adventures across time to confound the dark lord and every other magical.

When school ends for them both they travel to gallifrey and receive an honor never bestowed upon a human before. Harry and hermione receive the abilities to regenerate and continue traveling with the doctor.

When Jenny(the doctor's daughter) is 'born' she joins in to Harry and hermione's relationship quite well though the doctor teases them about shagging his distaff clone on occasion.

A smutty adventure story with a superintelligent!Harry easily dealing with the various problems at his school. The different paracortex of a magic user makes them much closer to a gallifreyan than anything else and eventually as said above, they become timelords themselves in a bid to create an offshoot colony/race while recruiting other magicals to join the new world and forcibly taking the supremacists. Also, all of the lovely lady companions join in harry and hermione's reindeer games as well, negating the numerous longing looks from companions toward the doctor for the most part.


	71. Death's Harem (SMUT)

Being the master of death has given Harry one great gift: in his dreams the greatest magicals all clamor to train him while the greatest beauties of the past all seduce him.

As his powers and their knowledge grow, his and Hermione's bed are often filled with women willing to do anything for the master of death.

Not really sure where the idea for this one came from but fuck it, it's just a PWP idea anyway. Maybe a Doctor Who influenced one due to the Doctor always discussing his conquests but we never actually see him with a lady. It would be amusing for Harry as the master of Death to be able to call forward the loveliest ladies at their prime even if they've been dead for millenia just so he can and hermione get some strange new trim and she can interview them for a better view of history than what we have now.


	72. More (SMUT)? (Friends)

While vacationing in New York with his wives, a man notices three women checking him out and overhears one say she'd do anything to get in his pants. As the man gets his coffee to go, he walks over to the three and bends down, handing the brunette a card with his number. "Call my wives, they'll make an appointment for you to meet them and get permission to shag me."

He walks away, smirking, wondering if they will call.

Two days later harry, hermione, fleur, and tonks are having lunch with phoebe, Rachel and monica who are shocked to hear they're serious about letting them have sex with Harry be it with one or all of them there or the wives just watching or Harry with them alone.

I was watching a Friends marathon while I was doing the reread. Oh Rachel, the sets were always so chilly werent they‽


	73. Sultan's Pride(Prince of Persia)(SMUT)

Harry potter/prince of Persia: when Harry is introduced to a princess of Persia when Harry's going to diagon alley for first time, she falls in love. Her older brother, holder of the daggers of time learns of the prophecy and decides that if his sister loves the boy he must make sure he survives to be a potential suitor. For the next seven years of hogwarts Harry lives in a palace in London during summers while the prince trains, protects, and prepares the young man for the blood war, how to live as a princess' consort, and one day take up the daggers of time.

Harry eventually marries the princess who is a bit of an exhibitionist and they eventually invite fleur and hermione to watch and join their relationship.

He eventually is landed and made a duke of some extinct line that he might be related to so the princess isn't marrying "beneath" her (the sultan quite likes what he hears about Harry from his son but he's still not royalty until they think to ask a boon of the queen of England).

Another smutfest but as much action as smut I'd prefer. A way for Harry to screw with time as well while not having the need of a time turner.


	74. Clone Wars (Star Wars)

When hermione potter learns about the oncoming storm, she realizes what she must do. Taking blood samples of their four children, the potters fund a massive cloning operation.

Twenty years later five million soldiers trained even beyond the peak of a battle hardened Harry are ready to go into battle against ALIENTHREAT. (Unknown crossover(Star Wars?))


	75. It's Been Done!

Harry's won the war and lost everything else. A personification of time comes to him and resets his reality. Now he's a fifteen month old on Halloween, dressed up and being taken to a party where he meets 25 month old hermione granger who he becomes fast friends with. No riddle.

Just a reset. Harry gets to live in a world where he doesn't remember the wars, has his loving family, eventual siblings, and a best friend who might just become the love of his life.

Kind of a reset of Lily/Snape's relationship as well, only Harry doesn't go into slytherin, ever call her a mudblood, or pal around with arseholes. he is a prankster but she's just as much of one, the brains behind his magical brain as it were. Sirius eventually has a kid two years behind Harry, Remus doesn't marry Tonks, she's Harry's big sis, and Pettigrew died just after hogwarts when he's captured by an owl who kills him instantly. No one knows what happened to him so the marauders keep hoping he'll come out of hiding for whatever reason he decided to run away. Snape is still a fuckwad but not at the school. Slughorn still teaches potions.


	76. First Task A New Way

Harry transfigured a 55gal drum of canary creams into a sheep then sends it towards the dragon. When he yells finite, the dragon turns into a six inch canary. Harry grabs the egg, stuns the canary, then runs like a motherfucker, yelling to Charlie it'll be a dragon in two minutes.


	77. Phoenix Down (crackfic?)

Harry and a Phoenix die, protecting a young woman. When the Phoenix is reborn, it changes into Harry who can't speak for almost a week, only able to warble. Finally he can speak and he sighs. "I can't win"

He can now turn into a Phoenix and a tiger at will and speaks Phoenix, parselmouth, and French. Hermione squeals over the last, now they can move to Paris and live on a barge like she's always wanted.

Another Super!Harry story. I see it as a bit of a humorous story. Got the idea while watching Highlander episodes. Immortalbyaccident!Harry. ^_~


	78. Metaharmonic(BDSM)(SMUT)

Hermione and Tonks find nights of being filled by Harry and their lover spanked by the other to be incredible nights of pleasure.

The three begin to experiment with the white space even more. Definitely needs to be written by a practicioner or a well experienced dilettante.


	79. Trio Reads What?

Hermione finds a series of seven books she's positive will change their lives. She rushes to show them to Harry dealing with students and staff and outsiders that try to inhibit her flight.

Reveal is NOT Harry potter novels but is in fact a series of spell books designed to damage or bind the soul.

Basically written as we think it's the seven books of the HP series until the reveal at the end. the books are about soul magic.


	80. Professor Byron(SMUT)(MYTHBUSTERS)

Kari Byron is a metamorphmagus and visiting professor. Shes an expert in explosives and soon so is 7th year Harry. Then his lover along with tonks and hermione. They create a small free love commune of metamorphmagi who are lovers and worshippers of Harry potter. Hermione is the alpha mate as well as the teacher of nonmeta skills.

Just a fun smutfest where the various metamorphmagis like to screw with harry's mind by all looking like Hermione on occasion. And perhaps the power he knows not is binary explosives.


	81. Sirius Sex God(SMUT)

The moment molly weasley met Sirius black she went to her knees, worshipping the cock she had dreamt about since Being told about it by her youngest sister who was deflowered by the wizard. Now she spends every moment she can sexually satisfying the escapee, be he in human or animal form and laughing as she cuckolds Arthur.

Arthur watches, masturbating his painfully small cock and raging at his enjoyment of her cheating.

As much as I dislike cuckold/small cock=acceptable cuckold target fiction, this idea came to me as well. What if many of the Weasley kids aren't Arthur's and he is actually sexually aroused by his wife with other men/carrying their children?


	82. Another Fakes His Death Fic

Harry fakes his and his love's/s' deaths by becoming a new dark lord. They pretend to be the dark lord and "kill" themselves to disappear, after using the dark lord persona to steal everything from dark wizards and corrupt politicians by courting them and having them bond themselves to him.

Might be interesting to read a story where they destroy the society economically before disappearing.


	83. The Darkness Within (Top Cow)

On Harry's 17th birthday Harry's powers come into their own. The darkness inside him becomes his to control. The shadows are his weapons until his firstborn son comes of age. Hermione wields the witchblade and the first time it activates instead of going off to assassinate the death eater Harry planned to kill they shag like mad.

I started this story, having Harry come into the powers six years earlier, making him a little less violent due to the age. If I wrote this starting at seventeen SO MANY DEATH EATERS WOULD JUST DIE SO VIOLENTLY. I may still write it. Hermione with the Witchblade is a hot idea too. As much as I hate the costumes the witchblade gives her due to their not being practical, I think she'd make an excellent wielder of it, especially once they overcome the 'must kill each other' aspect their two abilities give off. I totally see hermione's armor being hella practical and yet somehow still sexy. Anyway, the couple thousand words i wrote are in Drabbles.


	84. Witchy Watson (Real Life Fic)(Crackfic)

Emma Watson is a real witch and must defeat the real lord voldemort who thinks young Daniel Radcliffe is really Harry potter.

This was the FIRST idea I had recently. I thought it was hilarious as well. Emma Watson, apprentice witch and actress has to deal with a comicrelief!Voldemort who doesn't get the fact that Daniel Radcliffe isn't actually a wizard.


	85. Harry Bomber Special (SMUT)

Harry is in japan after the end of voldemort, just relaxing with his loves and doing some specialized training when the earth defender freshmen say he's a bad guy out to destroy the world. They're so pitiful he ignores their attacks until finally an army comes to him. He just parties with his new army and shags hermione and/or tonks. Until they finally get a good hit in and he decides it's time to do as they accuse him of when they hurt hermione and turn him into some sort of technomage. Comes from rolling bomber special.

This was one of the early ideas as well. I really dug the short film Rolling Bomber Special and had a hardcore crush on Uchiyama Rina for some time after seeing it as well. I see it as more action than smut but definitely a clandestine love affair between harry and his SO/s and PinkFresh who is also trying to kill them with her allies.


	86. Purest Blood (Crackfic)

A story about the last pure blood. The reveal is that he's a horrible inbred freak but still worshipped by puritans.

The idea came from when I was looking at some issues of Preacher I was giving to someone. The last of the line of Jesus in the story is an inbred freak.


	87. Narcissa's Baby (SMUT)

Narcissa decides since Harry took her son from the world he is required to give her a new son.

either she kidnaps him and rapes him until she's pregnant or she just seduces him and becomes his lover until she's with child then they go their separate ways.


	88. Two Sides (Black Comedy?)

Albus and riddle are two sides of same coin, actually working together while Harry is metal between, manipulated by both until Harry learns truth and kills them, both. He becomes a new dark lord after absorbing their powers but uses his skills to depose the purists. Perhaps he's eventually rehabilitiated by Hermione and Luna, earth witches who are 'daughters' of Gaea?

I see this as a black comedy where Harry realizes the two 'leaders' are really on the same side, just manipulating everyone for their own sick enjoyment. I got the idea from a dracula novel where God and Satan are working together after having deposed the true power, Gaea I think it was. Anyway, I think it could be a really interesting story.


	89. Little Kids Lost (Black Crystal)

First years Harry and hermione fall into the world of the dark crystal. Seemingly only there for a few months, they returm adults with a beautiful baby girl and a three year old son, powerful beyond reckoning, wielding new powers and ready to slay voldemort.

Story is about their retelling of their life and their reunion with Hermione's parents.

Sequel: after they slay voldemort, they de age and are suddenly second years with a pair of kids. Hermione's parents take care of them while they deal with 2-7 years and the resurrection of voldemort who had a secondary escape mechanism not dependent upon his horcruxes. They also have to deal with hormones, jealousy, and long separations after a decade of never being apart.

A bit of a black comedy idea where they were the heroes of the dark crystal, not the gelflings. Then they come back and deal with the dark lord, thinking they'll get their happily ever after with Harry getting to know his in-laws only to have themselves de-age. I thought it was fairly funny when I originally thought of it.


	90. The Gathering (Highlander)

Harry potter and the dearth of magic. Where once there was sixty giants, now sixty thousand stand Proud. Where once a hundred werewolves hunted, a thousand packs now roam. Where once reservations of dragons were hidden away, dragons rule the sky. Where once a million magicals walked proudly, a thousand remain.

The remaining magicals are now immortal and sterile. The unforgivables no longer harm them. To end the life of a wizard or witch their head must leave their shoulders. But as they die their powers go to the victor.

As the centuries pass, the time of the quickening comes where the last few magicals will gather for the final battles until only one remains.

Harry potter becomes the last and learns he must repopulate the magicals. He finds his loves reincarnated, their memories intact but their powers forever gone seemingly. Until this new hermione finds a ritual to repower them with some of Harry's power. Will they risk giving them magic again to see if it abandons them like it did before or only just bear his children for a new generation of magicals.

Another fic based off of Highlander but still more firmly in the HP universe than HP stepping into the Highlander universe.


	91. Polyjuice Panic (SMUT)

Molly weasley is a potions mistress extraordinaire. She tries to get Harry and Ginny back together. Perhaps she's not that great because she decided to use polyjuice to do it. Now she's addicted to Harry's cock and needs it in her own dripping quim since snagging Harry when it's plausible for Ginny to be available is no longer enough.

And now Molly's pregnant. How's she to explain she drugged and raped her children's friend then fell in love with him. How's Harry going to accept this when he and hermione and/or tonks have been getting closer?

I actually have a bit of a crush on the actress that plays Molly. I think she's fairly hot and I've written a story or two where she and Harry have been secret lovers with Arthur having passed away. For the most part though I despise the character. Such a harridan.


	92. The Rule of Two (Star Wars)

What if voldemort followed the rule of two, a master and an apprentice. Sith obviously. Hermione points out the similarities and they spend second through sixth year trying to craft a light saber. The power he knows not: magic weapons technology.

Another Star Wars crossover, this time it's just similiarities instead of actual jedis. The Death Eaters are just Dark Wizards who have been influenced to work for Lord Voldemort and his apprentice. Still not sure who that is though, probably a seventh year when Harry's in first.


	93. Time Travel Again‽

Harry's thrown back to weeks before his parents are murdered. He sends dumbledore the info on how to destroy all the horcruxes and where they are and informs him he has until oct 30 to destroy them or riddle will learn the prophecy and kill the potters, signing it regulus black, also informing how to heal kreacher's mind and that Sirius isn't the secret keeper and he needs to quit giving death eaters like Severus snape second chances.

Harry saves his parents and self then hugs his mum moments before he disappears.

We now see Harry's life as it should have been. He and hermione are the closest of friends and lily and his little sisters and 2nd year brother are trying to get the two to start dating.

Neither notice their DADA professor much save he's incredible at the job. He deals with most students quite well except the children of death eaters and Harry potter who he avoids. Hermione has noticed though and finally asks him why. He smiles and tells her she needs to stay out of it but it's good she cares for her friend.

I really dig this idea. Harry breaks the curse when he goes back in time and snuffs Riddle and becomes the DA prof. His avoidance of Harry is just because the longer they're in the same room the more older harry's mind fights to integrate into the younger harry's mind but he wants to stay his own man and keep dating the twin veelas he's with.


	94. Witchformers (SMUT)

Deceptions are attacking earth, only witches and wizards can harm them. Omake most likely. Harry/hermione/Mikaela triad.

Basically because of how magic effects technology, only witches and wizards are able to successfully attack the decepticons, mundane weaponry won't work. Harry is essentially Sam Witwicky in the story only ends up in charge of NEST due to his own dark lord past and the bit of the Allspark that supercharged his and Hermione's brains. All three ride autobot motorcycles which form up into a larger autobot.


	95. Vertigo Potion (Newsroom)

Harry potter is the number one anchor in the wizarding world. When Hermione granger is brought back to run his newsroom sparks, chairs, and entire sets fly as anger spills over as they attempt to work together.

I really, really love this idea.


	96. (Assassin's Creed)

Somehow crossover Harry potter and assassin's creed. Maybe preapparition and portkeys? He's stealing all the magical items to rebuild the castle a century after it was built to prestore it post Templar attack? Hermione is a Roma born witch, fleur is an Italian princess veela witch, tonks is Harry's contracted bride, the others are his true loves and mistresses. He eventually comes to love her as well.

His parents are the head of the local branch of the assassins. All three witches are members. Harry's younger siblings are assassins about to be given their hidden blades.

Fudge is revealed to be a traitor to he order. Harry and hermione end up tracking him down to kill him and save the order from his group of traitors.

If going by the years of school first year is his beginning as a trainee and seventh year is when he takes up the hidden blade.

It's available in Drabbles, working on taking it further, really like the idea. No smut I think since he's eleven.


	97. Yautja Pride (Predator)

Harry potter and tonks are on vacation in Caracas. A predator attacks. They best it soundly. They're honored by its clan and invited to join them.

Five years later they return to earth, ready to hunt down a xenomorph infestation.

They save hermione but tonks dies doing so. Tonks makes them both promise to be together forever and pump out the babies tonks couldn't bear Harry.

This was another of those early ideas. I really liked it too. Have this horrible mental image of Tonks turning into a female yautja during sex just to fuck with Harry like she did in the sadly incomplete fic 'it could only happen to harry.' It was an amusing fic with an amusing running gag of a naked Harry terrifying a first year every day or so and her attacking his bits.


	98. The Bookwyrm

Hermione overhears Harry complaining about that annoying bookworm. She breaks down in tears and refuses to speak to him. It takes weeks before he's able to find out why she's so mad/been hexing him. Then he introduces her to his new pet, a foot long bookwyrm, a flying serpent that turns into a book. It lives on the mites that infest books but destroyed half his books before it learned how to feed without doing so.

He takes hermione in his arms and kisses her softly. "Do you understand how I really feel about you now?"

She is shocked. "You-you fancy me?" She whispered, praying it was true. She could never see herself being truly able to be happy with anyone else.

"Fancy isn't strong enough. I've been in love with you for years. It just took a longg time for me to know what love actually was. Crappy influences, remember?"

This one came to mind when I was thinking about wyrms and the insult bookworm. I figure it's a post voldemort story or one that completely ignores there ever having been one.


	99. Despair Island (RomanceHurtComfort)

After the war ends and Harry and hermione have spent three years getting over the losses of their weasley loves and weasley friends while living as muggles in a tropical paradise the wizarding world comes back to them. A new prophecy says they must unite to overcome a new dark lord in Asia. How can two emotionally damaged friends find love with each other when both hate prophesies and aren't fond of the wizarding world's bigotry and bias?

I'm really not sure how I'd get them to come back in this once since I see them as so sickened by the bigotry of the magical world they've just said fuck it, converted his gold to pounds, and bought an island to live on while wallowing in their despair.


	100. McDreamy (SMUT)

Hermione finds a dream walker spell. She tries it out and find out just how Harry really feels about her. She decides to wake him up the way he was dreaming of her doing so.

Other girls find the spell and don't realize it has to be keyed to their lovers and all invade Harry's dream. None realize the spell makes them feel like they're the subject until they're soundly fucked better than they ever have been in the dream. Now every girl at hogwarts wants Harry more than ever before, even the lesbians.

Then madam hooch finds out about the spell and tries it out one drunk evening. She awakes the next morning sore from an incredible amount of fucking with Harry potter tied to her bed. And pregnant?

I just really like the idea of Harry being so famous that every witch wants him. It's basically truth anyway. Look at how Enimem can spit such offensive misogynistic crap yet women still get on their knees just because he's rich and famous.


	101. Illusionist (Comedy?) (SMUT?)

Harry, out on a date with tonks in vegas, meets penn and teller. Harry, slightly inebriated, starts to show off. The next morning wakes up and finds he's been hired as the newest illusionist at a hotel for a 9 month stretch. Hermione is very annoyed they have to move their children to the states for nearly a year. Tonks is more excited.

Hermione and tonks pretend to be his illusion designers while tonks teaches him stagecraft and hermione writes his scripts for him.

Their magical children don't understand why daddy is pretending to be a mundane.

This is another one of those early ideas. I actually think this might be the best idea for a story since it's the most feasible in the potterverse since the twins often used magic to make village girls think they were just good illusionists. Maybe a bit of a crossover with Las Vegas as well? I have a few hundred words of a smutfest where Harry and Hermione make Sarasvati Kumar of the series their little love muffin. She's a squib related to the Patils and they're there hunting Death Eater financiers who cheat in Vegas to fund their terror. . . . .

Damn, that's a good story idea on its own!


	102. Burnout (Tragedy)

Tonks has run away from her loves. She's dying of radiation sickness. She was in hogsmeade when a halfblood death eater detonated a backpack nuke in the village one summer. All she wants to do now is kill as many death eaters as she can before her life gives out.

Harry and hermione are dying a little bit inside with their love having abandoned them. The pair are falling apart without their triad. Can they find and convince her to come back? Even if it's just for minutes before she dies?

;_;


	103. Potter, Harry Potter (007)

When Harry saves the wife and unborn child of a current heir to the British throne he's granted a boon. Harry gets the one thing he's always wanted, a harrier jump jet and flying lessons.

When they find out he's a wizard, he gets a job offer from the new head of mi6: training as a spy towards becoming a double o. When James Bond dies, Harry takes up the mantle and becomes the new Bond, James Bond, 007.


	104. Time Travel--Again‽

When Morgana kills Arthur and Guinevere, Merlin casts ahead in time, looking for a descendant of Arthur's bloodline who can wield the sword, shield, and magic.

Harry and hermione are making love, enjoying the last day of their honeymoon when purple light surrounds them. Hermione teases him for making a cheesy-though admittedly romantic-soul bond illusion.

Merlin answers "this is no soul bond illusion"

It takes a lot of explanations and merlins ass handed to him by Harry before both accept they've been brought back in time to protect their world and help the founders build hogwarts.

Hermione bears three sons and a daughter while in Camelot. When they leave, their eldest son leaves behind a magical clone of himself for Merlin to raise and recreate the line that would eventually become peverell then potter. Harry is his own great many times over grandfather.

When they return, an ancient bequest finds it's way to them. The round table, Avalon, and Merlin's staff.


	105. Hermione Pranking (Marvel) (SMUT)

In muggle London, Harry buys hermione a small pendant for her birthday. When he puts it on her, she goes stock still then rises in the air and her loose clothing turns into a sexy bodysuit with fishnets and knee high fuckme boots. She informs him she's the dark Phoenix queen, lady of the blackguard, queen of the damned, and harbinger of the next coming.

Then she starts giggling at his expression. "I'm just fucking with you. Now start fucking me!"

Not really a crossover but her dad reads them so she knows the canon and uses it to fuck with Harry before he 'punishes' her with multiple orgasms.


	106. Another Harem Fic (SMUT)

Voldemort is about to sacrifice a dozen virgins to supplement his power when Harry hits him with the killing curse. The virgins sacrifice their virginity to Harry in thanks.

Harry to to explain to hermione why eleven witches show up on their doorstep three months later pregnant with his babies.

She nearly leaves him then remembers they weren't a couple and she hadn't actually let him know she wanted to have as many babies as he could fuck into her.


	107. The Strapon (Crackfic) (SMUT) (RonBash)

Hermione can't shake Ron. Until she thinks of a sex act he's too proud to ever want to perform: she informs him the only way she's ever been aroused was after using a strapon to fuck her male lover.

He gives in for her.

She fucks him with a massive strapon, making him cry and his rectum bleed. When he orgasms due to prostate stimulation he erroneously comes to the conclusion he's gay(does hermione trick him into believing he's gay due to his orgasm? I'd like to think so.). It gets rid of him and she and Harry live happily ever after while Ron tries to seduce malfoy since he believes fighting like an old couple is a thing.


	108. Views of the Multiverse

Multiple vignettes of hermione coming home after a long week. Single(crookshanks, bitter about being a cat lady?), single 2 (Ginny is house sitting, hermione depressed over the redhead living the life with Harry she used to pray would be hers), married to Harry(he shows up late, apologizing profusely with a new book as peace offering and sleeping toddler in his arms, the twin of the sleeper clutching his robes(hermione happily accepts peace offering, spends evening with kids, then fucks Harry to another baby with epilogue about baby girl being born nine months later)), married to ron(selfish git, their children are unfed and house is disgusting), roommates with tonks(place is trashed but tonks is cleaning), Fred(annoyed by how juvenile he can be. Informs him Ron is more mature than he), fleur(lesbian lover), krum(lonely due to all his traveling, worried he's cheating on her), and cormac(emotionally abusive relationship). At least 1024 words per vignette.

I really like this story idea. It made me sad, happy, and hopeful all at the same time and it's one I might just write soon.


	109. The Blackmailer's Dance

A few years after the war the ministry six are invited to a dance celebrating the end of the war. What makes them attend? (Not duty or a genuine urge to attend. Emotionally blackmailed?)

An officious ministry functionary tries to force Harry and hermione to dance. How do they retaliate? Are they catching up or did they come together? (I hope it's harmonious!)

This is another of those story ideas I really like. Seriously, canonwise, how do you get HARRY to go to a celebration about himself that isn't a birthday party with his closest friends?


	110. War Crimes Tribunal

Harry and hermione are being charged for the many crimes they committed during the war. Why did it come to this? If they're found guilty, why? Pure blood bigotry?

Who attacks the proceedings, saving them? Ministry six? Weasley family? Angry aurors?


	111. I Don't Know WTF I Was Thinking Here!

There are three rooms in Harry and Ginny's home no one had ever been in. Ginny's curiosity overwhelms her and she breaks in. What does she find? Each room is different.

Suggestions: sex dungeon, death eater tracking center, shrine to hermione, shrine to puddlemere united, shrine to Hermione's mum with voyeur shots of her sunning topless in France, shrine to molly with pictures of her sexually pleasuring Harry and used knickers on stanchions, a room filled with different male masturbatory devices, a room designed to help him commit autoerotic asphyxiation, a room filled with hundreds of photos of Harry in various sexual encounters with as many different men, Harry in various poses pleasuring himself, a room with just a chair in the middle, nothing else inside, a room with an inflatable sheep, a shrine to hogwarts a history, a shrine to photos of Ginny where they've all been ritually defiled, a room where Harry defecates on the floor then measures it, and finally a room with a Dutch wife that looks like his aunt petunia. Or anything else.

Or perhaps if it's any other woman, the three rooms are nursery, playroom, and child's bedroom.

Really, I have no clue what the hell i was thinking with this idea other than that I hate Hinny.


	112. Hermione's Happy Dance

Hermione gets the present she wants most. Harry watches in utter amazement and delight as she does the snoopy dance in joy at learning she's pregnant.

This one's more of a visual joke. I'm sure someone could do a badass gif of this one but it could work as a short story with her trying to teach Harry the dance.


	113. Hermione's Erised (Wonderland)

Hermione falls through the mirror of erised(TO PROVE HERSELF) and ends up in wonderland. In her world, the story never existed. Can a young woman of pure logic survive a world of madness? Can Harry find her an save her once more if she can't save herself? (Or does he arrive and Hermione's dealt with everything? Harry's all "well finally someone that saves themself. Let's go home, we still have a wedding to plan!")

I really like this idea, especially the bit where Harry's found she's dealt with it handily enough and he can just get back to what's most important, their wedding.


	114. The Allergen (SMUT) (Comedy?)

They've been dating for nearly six months. She's ready for the next step.

Then it all falls apart. His cum tastes like chocolate and is very addictive with one serving giving her a lifelong craving to his semen but she's also violently allergic to it. How can Ginny survive not sucking off her brother every day? (Or Harry and hermione but must have a happy ending unlike the degenerate inbreds.)

Depending on the character choices, this could be hilarious incest or amusingness dealing with the nurse and why her throat has hives.


	115. I Can Hear Colors (Comedy)

The war's over. Harry wants to try something he's never done before. There's only one couple he can turn to in times like this. He only prays that they're interested like he is.

Hermione comes home early and hears him giggling with another woman. Her heart breaking she opens the door, wand in hand, ready to curse them both when she sees her mum passing her boyfriend a joint. She stares at them then her father walks in carrying a huge tray of hash brownies and greets her happily.

I just found the whole idea of Hermione catching her straight-laced parents smoking up with Harry to be hilarious.


	116. Ginny's Crimes (Black Comedy)

Ginny is caught using polyjuice potion and Imperius on her lovers, forcing them to service her while they look like Harry potter.

Just a twisted little idea that would be a fun black comedy fic.


	117. Broken Heart Syndrome (Romance)(Tragedy)

Hermione has loved Harry since they were twelve. Now she's watching him stand at the end of an aisle, fleur delacour walking to him. And now her heart is breaking because as much as she wants him to have the happiest life in the world, she can't help needing him.

In the hospital, the doctor informs him how she's ill. He breaks the law, tells her why. Harry breaks down. She loves him like he loved her?

Fleur sees it all. She loves him just as much as Harry and hermione love each other.

She initiates the divorce proceedings then let's the world know why. Harry May have loved her enough to marry her, but he was so in love with his truest friend it was killing him to see her in pain.

Four conclusions: preferable, ménage a trois. Second conclusion, h and h marry, fleur eventually remarries, All live happily ever after. Third, hermione passes away, f and h remarry, name first born daughter after her, all children get Shakespeare names. Fourth conclusion, hermione passes, Harry also passes away. Fleur never remarries, raising the twins, Harry jr and hermione on her own.

ugh, even reading this now makes me blink a little bit. I really like stories like this with a choose your own ending. I may write this even if I'm not a great heart string tugger.


	118. The Proceedings

Ginny and Harry are filling out paperwork, making jokes, teasing each other, and having a good time.

Then the lawyers come into the room. They countersign and it's official. The potters are divorced.

They kiss each other's cheek goodbye then Harry walks out to where fleur, hermione, or tonks is waiting for him. They go out to dinner then consummate their relationship.


	119. Harry Potter and the Chocolate Factory

Willy wonka finds Harry and hermione hiding. When he learns of their trials and travails he instantly offers them help. While he's unable to help in the war, when it's all over they goto visit him. He helps them with their rehab and they help him with making amazing candies. Eventually he decides to adopt Harry as his heir and successor.

This is probably one of my favorite ideas.


	120. Greyest Harry

Harry has defeated the dark lord. Now he's giving an interview. He's giving their society one chance, when he returns there will be equality. If not, there will be a new dark lord, eradicating purebloods.

Harry and hermione return two decades later, leading a mercenary army of goblins and centaurs. They wage war, decimating the purebloods society, ending 40% of the bloodlines of the supremacists and killing off all the men who can pass on the names of purebloods.

Harry reigns in blood, the purest of the pure.

Within two centuries the magical people have surpassed their own accomplishments due to squibs no longer being born due to inbreeding and Harry is the headmaster of hogwarts and minister and supreme mugwump.

"We shouldn't print this story."

Kreacher appeared. "Master says if you don't print the story he'll use your blood to paint it on the walls of the ministry"


	121. Terraforming Mars

Harry is the first man to step foot on Mars. Wizards and witches begin to speed up its rotation and thicken it's atmosphere, terraforming it to create a new world for humanity.

This is another of those stories I really love. No grand villains, no war, just hope for the future. And low-g sex. ^_^


	122. Polyjuice Panic II (Black Comedy)

Harry gives Ron polyjuice of him and tells him to go snog hermione. "She swears she can tell the difference between me and a polyjuice of me"

Hermione gives Ginny polyjuice of her. "Happy birthday, Harry's waiting for 'me' so go get some."

TwoMild compulsion chsrms later and soon "harry" and "hermione" are snogging in a public venue. Then Ron and Ginny are snogging and Rita skeeter grins gleefully.

Dobby removes the memories for them so it's only the two Weasleys against heroes' words who can back it up with veritaserum testimony.

So evil. And funny.


	123. Apocalypse Now (Tragedy)

Harry potter walks the desolate post apocalyptic world the muggles consigned them all to. Magicals have all hidden away, locked in stasis crystals, waiting for the day the world is back in homeostasis.

A small group of magicals spend their time trying to rebuild the world. Harry potter is their envoy, finding the various magicals in their crystals and porting them back and kidnapping the magical children born to the muggles, dreaming about his lost love every night. He fights the darkness inside him, leading him towards killing off every muggle for what they've done.

This is the premise for a x-over fic I was musing that turned into an almost complete YA novel of a young boy racing cross the West Coast, evading witch hunters, trying to find his family, and working towards bringing magic back to a world that needs it more than ever. I'm planning on submitting it to the Maass Agency once I've finished the first draft and revised the first chapter.


	124. Manipulating Harry

After Harry masters death, he decides to send the stone and a snapped elder wand through the veil.

When he approaches to do so, the anthropomorphic personification of death approaches him. "I can't allow you to do that, master. Some day you will take up the wand again to save your world."

An argument ensues.

Finally, death, at a loss, offers Harry a bribe. Sirius steps through the veil, looking around, wondering what happened as he clutches his stomach then collapses.

"Your bribe, my lord. One godfather returned as he was, he has a message for you from your parents."

When Sirius awakes six weeks later "she used potions on you. Ron used them on hermione. Purge yourself! And tonks, she needs you too."


	125. Shopping Trips

Hermione goes home to visit her mum and ask her a question. Harry wants her to do something she's mildly uncomfortable with. After she tells her mum, mrs g stares at her daughter then starts giggling. "Do it twit!"

Hermione and Harry spend the next two months shopping for 365 sets of lingerie, 52 pairs of shoes, and 52 new dresses for their year long grand tour/honeymoon.


	126. Runic Pleasure (SMUT) (Harem)

Harry Potter and the Sexiest Rune Circle: While on vacation with her parents, thirteen year old hermione rediscovers an ancient magic style. Excited, she studies it in depth until she's ready to publish about it two years later. But she's too scared to release the info under her own name.

When she goes to sign her documents hjp otter she writes p and otter a bit too close.

Harry opens the paper and finds he's rediscovered a runic spell casting system used mostly for sexual pleasure he's confused, scared, and incredibly intrigued. Then professor dumbledore shows up and starts questioning him about his discovery. When Harry says he didn't do it, dumbledore nods.

Now he's back at hogwarts and waking up to an owl from hermione who's apologizing for what she's done. And now Harry can't stop thinking about his best friend in a sexual way.

His new thoughts about her and the congratulatory letters from Sirius and Remus send him off to breakfast quite confused.

When he joins the staff in the great hall, he hesitantly asks if hermione could come visit him at the castle or vice-versa. Dumbledore agrees to the former since he believes the story may be some sort of way to attack Harry-though he admits he doesn't see how it would affect him.

When hermione finds out she can spend a whole month in the hogwarts library she begs her parents to let her go. They give in and hermione arrives the morning of Harry's birthday. She wakes him and is shocked when he kisses her. Even with his morning breath and the unexpected tongue in her mouth she's realizing she has a new data point: Harry potter fancies her?

Then Harry realizes he isn't dreaming still and he's really kind of sexually assaulting his best friend. He apologizes then realizes he's telling his best friend he was just having a sex dream about her. He groans, turns a darker shade if red, and tries to hide under his pillow.

Hermione decides if he fancies her and she fancies him then she deserves to live out her fantasies with him especially since they're the only two students in the tower.

Sequel to sexy runes: hermione convinces the patils, fleur who has moved to hogsmeade, Luna, tonks, and Katie bell to join a coven, devoted to sexual acts to help raise Harry's power levels and fighting skills.

Just another Harem fic but I like the idea a lot.


	127. Seven Potters (SMUT)

When the others come to do the seven potters scene, they're all shocked to learn Harry's rumored tattoo is real. And Ron learns that Harry lied to him. The tattoo is magical, not a drunken mistake.

On Harry potter it shows a nude hermione wrapped in a snake, seductively looking at them. On fleur it shows Harry taking her from behind, tugging on her hair. On tonks it shows Remus and Harry spitroasting her. On hermione it shows Harry dominating her sexually. On Ron it shows him fucking a bagel while eating something. Mundungus stealing stuff. Both of the twins show hermione snogging their respective lovers: "what, she's become a looker since she started school and looked like a muggle troll doll" they say at the looks.

Everyone turns to Harry while he just asks "why did tonks take itâ€½" "I can shift out of this, I just wanted to see what the tat looking like on me. And, uh, no comments!"

Harry softly admits it shows your desire, not just hermione and a basilisk. "That's a basiliskâ€½" he tells them it took a long time and a lot of control to stabilize it at this design where it's a lot less explicit than how it was when he got it at fifteen. Hermione gives in and asks what it showed at the beginning. He refuses to say and says he'll tell her later.

Their escape is absolutely fine and no attacks.

Hermione then finds out his tattoo showed him shagging her after proposing to her after a lot of badgering by her. She stares at him then tackles him so he can't run away. She starts kissing him and rapes him right there when his tattoo shifts to him and her making love.

Fleur soon joins them for one last fling before she's married. Nine months later she gives birth to a green eyed blond boy.


	128. Wormtail's Death

Harry feeds wormtail to a snake for his execution.


	129. Professor Henry Rollins

Henry Rollins becomes a DADA professor.

This idea delights the shit out of me. I can just imagine him being the most badass DADA prof ever. Doesn't have to be while harry's there but would work best if it was during eighth year when H+H return for their last year.


	130. New Pets (Warcraft)

Harry adopts a mob from Warcraft as a pet second year.

Just another one of those short stories that would be amusing as hell, especially if it's vignettes of the various pets and monsters available in Warcraft.


	131. Meeting the Parents

Mr granger asks how Harry and hermione started dating. Before he can answer, she says, "he tucked a book into his zipper and lured me out of the library."

"Hey, that's how I got her mum!"

Probably just a build up to that as a punchline but maybe it's the real answer and how his parents really met?


	132. Veela Hermione

When a dark lady wannabe veela attacks hermione they're both struck by lightning. Hermione absorbs the Veela's powers and fleur has to teach hermione how to deal with it and the changes it causes in her and Harry's fifth year.

I really like this idea.


	133. (Labyrinth)

Harry potter/labyrinth crossover: hermione is taking care of a baby Harry when he's turned into an eight month old during fifth year. She must venture into the labyrinth to retrieve him when voldemort kidnaps him to turn him into a death eater goblin.

Oh Jennifer Connelly, you are so beautiful.


	134. (Overlord)

Potter/overlord crossover: eleven year old Harry potter is taken from hogwarts every night during his sleep. He slowly begins learning the powers of the overlord, a power voldemort can never know.

I am a huge fan of Harry Potter/Overlord crossovers. It's such a delightful idea, having Harry control minions that can tear Death Eaters apart. It's a shame Harry has to go Dark to do it properly. Unless he could somehow infect them with the Light?


	135. Finding Their Way (Romance) (SMUT)

Hermione walks in on Harry and the patil twins in a compromising situation. Later, she asks him why/how. He explains that they had a bit too much fire whiskey in their butterbeer.

The patils find hermione in the library and apologize to her, trying to tell her they didn't mean to steal her boyfriend. Hermione protests that Harry isn't her boyfriend. They are shocked and ask her how she can't be in love with someone who cares for her as much as he does.

"Wait, if he cares for me, then why did he sha-why did you two even do it with him together?" she hissed.

"Because you turned him down!"

"He never asked me out!"

"He's asked you out for every hogsmeade weekend this year. You tell him no!"

Hermione blinked. She hadn't realized he was asking her on a date.

When she confronts him, he nods, embarrassed, admitting he was asking her out on dates. She begins crying, sure she's lost him forever to the twins.

I see it as a coming together where Hermione isn't sure she's worthy of him and he's positive he's not worth her. Maybe a harem fic but probably not. I don't see Hermione being comfortable enough for that in this one.


	136. Captaining the Dutchman (PotC)

Harry makes a deal with Davy Jones. The powers to defeat voldemort for one hundred years on his crew. Harry defeats voldemort but rebels against jones while hermione hunts down jones's heart so Harry can be free of jones by killing him and taking his place.

When he does so, hermione joins the crew and they spend the rest of time ferrying the dead and raising their children, eventually sending their five children to hogwarts.

Calypso allows him to retire after two hundred years and they returm to their world the same age as they left. They find the world essentially unchanged and go to war with the purebloods.


	137. Falling Apart (Romance)

Epilogue compliant: Harry takes a job as the dada professor while hermione is the new transfiguration professor, surprising their children. Fleur is on staff as the charm's professor, still publicly in mourning for bill's death three years before.

What the children don't know is their parents' marriages have fallen apart and h/hr/f have been secretly seeing each other for almost a year, tired of the pretense of happy families with their respective spouses many infidelities while fleur is happy having them both in her life, a man unaffected by her allure and a woman who is both friend and passionate lover. Fleur often teases hermione how Ron would sell his soul to have both of them while Harry is only grateful for their love.

When hermione realizes she's pregnant, she decides it's time and files for divorce. When Harry learns of this, he files for divorce as well, and asks them both to be his wives. They marry in secret.


	138. James is a DICK! (Time Travel)

When Harry's thrown back in time he meets his nineteen year old father. And is instantly killed. His ghost haunts him and tells him how all James fucked up Harry's life by trusting Pettigrew.

James decides to use Pettigrew just to make sure the ghost actually suffers since he can't torture the ghost.

Sirius and lily won't let James be a douche.


	139. Garfield

Hermione adopts a new cat who eats everything, especially lasagna, and sleeps 20 hours a day. She has to have mcgonagall come and find out the cat's name for her since it won't respond to anything she suggests. Garfield.


	140. (Lovecraftian)

After hermione introduces Harry to lovecraft horror stories, an encounter with a dementor and shattered occlumency shields due to snape, his magic and his nightmares combine. Voldemort is soon the one on the run from horrors beyond his understanding.

I'm assuming Harry either ends up in a sanitarium, commits suicide, or Hermione can save him.


	141. Phoenixes are evil?

What if Fawkes and the other Phoenixes were the ones behind all the ills in the potterverse?


	142. The Only Acceptable Drarry

Draco Malfoy's twin sister has been Harry and fleur's lover since year four. In their seventh she had to decide: light, dark, or grey.


	143. The Bride Price (Comedy)

Harry and mr granger are haggling over Hermione's bride price. Mr wants a cow, Harry counters with ten. Soon granger has gotten him down to a half-dead pigeon while mrs is holding her daughter back from killing her father and Harry while laughing.

I see this as Harry and Mr Granger deciding to wind up Hermione and are just saying the most inane things to annoy the poorl girl which is making Mrs Granger just die laughing while holding her off.


	144. The Orphanage

After the war, Harry's given the nineteen under-8 children of death eaters he killed during the war as well as their families' fortunes and properties. Hermione helps him figure out what to do. Start an orphanage on the malfoy property after burning it down and building a new mansion.

How does he deal with eight children who hate him, three that want to marry him, and the remainder who are just grateful to have a home again? As. Well as Hermione's destructing relationship with Ron and Ginny's affair with malfoy?

Mildly epilogue compliant, I really like this idea where Harry and Hermione run an orphanage for war orphans. I've had the idea a few times before but never did anything with it.


	145. The (Doctor Who)'s Daughter

When the doctor's daughter ends up on earth regenerated as a 2 year old girl, the childless grangers adopt her, calling her hermione.

This way it's about her, not Harry Potter where a time-lord's intelligence is center stage. I wish the series had been about Hermione anyway.


	146. General Potter

When muggles find out about the wizarding world, they discover the gene for magic. Soon they begin exterminating the magicals. Within a generation only Harry, his wife, their lover, and a hundred or so others still live.

What do they do? Is Harry now the main proponent for extermination of all muggles not carrying the gene?

The magicals burrow deep underground with the help of now magically subjugated elves, dwarves, and goblins and begin rebuilding their society.

Two hundred years later Harry watches his forces begin their counter attack on the muggles.

Harry goes for revenge upon the whole world. I do love a well written Grey!Harry.


	147. Caught (SMUT)

Molly goes looking for harry and Ginny after their wedding and finds the young man buried to the pubis inside hermione, Ginny riding his face as the two young women kiss passionately.

They're forced to reveal Harry married hermione in a muggle ceremony while marrying Ginny in a hand fasting ceremony.

Yes, i like a good poly story. Do i want two wives in real life? Gods no! but in fiction? Why make the choice?


	148. Merlin's Staff (Time Travel)

After a three hundred years post book seven, Harry Potter is on his death bed, waiting to rejoin a murdered Hermione. He learned long ago who committed the crime but could never prove it.

As he's about to finally die, Fawkes who hasn't been seen since Dumbledore's death arrives, carrying a massive white staff with a fist sized stylized hour glass atop it filled with emerald dust. As soon as he touches it, a schism in time begins.

Now, Harry is living backwards in time.

Now Harry is dead.

Now we see how the forward!time is changed when Harry probes the shatterpoints as he realizes the truth: he's not just his generation's 'Merlin' as he had been come to be called in his seventies but in fact the man upon the myth was based, living backwards in time.

Essentially another time-travel fic in a sense since we see him changing events due to foreknowledge as he interacts with his own younger self as he exists the opposite way. He only need impact his staff into the ground to reverse his personal time to exist with forward!people or slam it again to return to his own reversetime!existence.


	149. HPThe Temple of R'lyeh (Lovecraft)

This story takes place in my AU where Harry has a twin sister, his father and his maternal grandmother are alive, his paternal grandfather is alive, and his paternal great-grandfather is found in stasis still about thirty while at school. There's some serious divergence since Pettigrew was arrested and sent to Azkaban. Harry has a group of friends going into hogwarts though he's lived under the fidelius since he was three. Harry took an interest in Runes and arithmancy as a child and is shown to be a prodigy. he has his newt in Runes and an owl in arithmancy going in to hogwarts, his sister has owls in both as well. While at hogwarts he'll have a private instructor, in fact his master as he apprentices in runic work while his sister follows a potter tradition and goes to Beauxbaton. Snape is just the head of house, Narcissa Black-her marriage contract was broken when Sirius learns his cousin did not wish to marry Lucius and has been under the influence of Imperius since the wedding-while Draco elected to run back to his father as soon as he was five. She is the potions professor for intro potions and intermediate which is 1-5 year. Heads of houses are-way too much info, just accept it's a very different universe where their education truly is the world's best at hogwarts, including a muggle education for those who wish to gain it.

* * *

Harry Potter awoke from the nightmare, much different from those he had been accustomed to.

His rolling over awoke one of his bed companions and a sleepy two year old opened her eyes and grinned at her father. "Morning daddy."

"Go back to bed princess. It's still dark out."

She rolled over into his spot, snuggling against her aunty Dora, stealing the warmth of her father's spot.

Harry walked to window and looked out at his grandfather's home, wondering if the dreams had something to do with his great-grandfather's work. After the man had been rescued from his imprisonment in the underwater temple near French Polynesia the man had spent years trying to regain his memories. What he had learned had led to some interesting conclusions about an ancient race of creatures that had worshipped a figure that seemed to have truly existed. Hermione had thought it might be a race that had spawned or created the dementors.

He clenched his fist, grimacing at the thought of the beasts. They had finally rid themselves of them but it had nearly cost them Hermione's-and a few others who didn't mean nearly as much to Harry-life.

Instead of going back to bed, he left the bedroom and went down the stairs, peeking into their children's rooms, smiling at the sight of his children sleeping soundly, then went down to the living area and found Hermione asleep on the couch. Surprised, he decided to wak her with a kiss. "Speary!"

She rolled over and cracked an eye. "What?"

"Why are you sleeping down here? when did you get home?"

"Janie was sleeping in my spot, didn't feel like carrying her back to bed. what are you doing up?"

"Nightmare. the same one I've been having a lot lately. About the underwater shite. And a phrase about the sleeper awakening maybe?"

"You fell asleep during Dune," she said, sitting up. "The Sleeper awakens is a line from that."

She yawned then chuckled into his kiss. "Did you get a chance to with Dora tonight?"

"Janie decided since her mummy wasn't there daddy needed her to keep him company."

Hermione grinned and pulled him smoothly to her, slipping her hand into his shorts.

"I needed that," she said later, pulling her knickers back on. Harry grinned as he looked for her bra, eventually finding it on top of one of the bonsai that framed their telly.

He pulled her back onto the couch and they snuggled in front of the fireplace, watching the wood crackle. "Should we start looking through your grampy's"-he had insisted on the nickname, finding it hilarious to be a great-grandfather, barely thirty-two, and his great-grandchildren were literally half his age-"research again?" They had studied it some over the years but it had never been a priority with their own grave robbing-or curse breaking for the less squeamish-taking place more often on dry land, mostly in South America and Africa.

"I think I'll call Grampy tomorrow and invite him over for dinner. Once the kids are packed off to bed we'll make a plan of action," he decided. "Perhaps the sleeper awakens thing is from Dune-and Muad'dib's mom had it going on!-but the word sleeper resonates when I think about it."

* * *

A/N:

Harry and his team of Grave Robbers find themselves going up against an elder god and his followers who have elected to awaken their god before his time. It's a race against time for Harry and his team to discern the true awakening time, see if they can imprison the being forever, or if the cultists will prevail, leading to the electrical energy of all humans being consumed in the orgiastic feast of Cthulhu awakening.


	150. Dueling Faces (SMUT) (Comedy)

Tonks and Harry-who is also a metamorphmagus-have finally gotten to the point where they're ready to consummate their relationship. Instead of getting straight to the sex, Tonks decides to tease him byMcgonagall. He retaliates by becoming Albus. Eventually, she elects to become Trelawney. Traumatized by it, Harry transforms to Ted Tonks, traumatizing Tonks in return.


	151. Luna's Binge

An eight year old Luna and her mum visit diagon alley to pick up some supplies. Done, they stop into florian's and luma decides to try the mochachino ice cream.

what kind of havoc does a sugared and caffeined up eight year old luna wreak upon the alley?


	152. Harry Spartan (Halo)

When two crystals containing bodies are found in northern scotland, they're shipped off to [whereever spartans are made].

the scientists realize the two are genetically perfect for the spartan-VII project even though their blood, hair, and bone tests reveal they were most likely born xxx years ago and a strange chromosonal pairing is evident.

when the children are released from the crystals, they shock the scientists by coming awake.

the boy looks at the girl and sighs. "Bugger, we did regress in age.

"oi, quit staring at my wife you paedo," the boy says.

interrogations, blah blah blah. We learn ot's harry and hermione, put in a stasis to protect them while a cure was researched. The scientists heal the issue quickly and harry and hermione are alone eventually, discussing what they've learned via legilimency. They're still not sure it's not some joke until they see a spartan-IV in full armor walk past. And sll of s sudden harry wants in.

they go through the training of a spartan, receiving most of the information via a new process of engram programming. Next they go into a new body acceleration program, getting them up to sixteenish. When they come out, harry's leering at hermione. "We ehould probably go make sure our bodies are working corrctly.

smut scene where their sex destroys the room snd frightens hslf the base's technicians.

more of their modification to be spartans.

then bam, they're on an enemy planet, destroying the covenant as they work their way towards the command center.

it turns the tide in the war and the potters are the first of a new generation of spartan, genetically egineered And capable of wielding magic.


	153. Emotional Spectrum Corps(Green Lantern)

When harry dies in the forest, he meets someone different. His guide is a dead green lantern or one of the semi-dead guardians who offers him a way to become the first of a new breed of hero. Upon harry's rebirth, a black ring forms on his hand(it's a test, to see if he'll use the powers of his enemy).

when harry and riddle fight for the last time, their wands connect. Harry's clothes become the uniform of a black lantern. The ring tries to force him to be its champion. Harry refuses and as his willpower pushes riddle's spell back to him a second green ring on his finger appears as the black ring turns a pearly white. Riddle is killed with his own spell as harry's uniform becomes a mix of white and green lantern and they begin whispering in his ear, explaining what he his now. A force for life.

a third ring appears on his finger, this one violet. He learns the green is for someone he will meet someday but will work for him until that day, the purple is for hermione, and the white is his. Perhaps a blue one(for luna) appears should it become a lunar harmony story. If he rounds out his group to seven then Indigo appears for an OC, then the green creates two more for neville and an OC. He creates his own corps of ring bearers that have to deal with magical threats from multiple dimensions, builds a base on the moon and multiple satellites at lagrangian points, then eventually colonizes mars for the magicals.


	154. Death's Child

When Death finds a child outside the door of the heart attack victim she's about to harvest, she touches his cheek and sees a future where she kneels before him, paying obeisance to him. Shocked, she calls for fate and fate examines the child.

a hurried confab soon has the two deciding on a course of action. The death of discworld who owes the roundworld's death a great favor takes him and hires his granddaughter to be the boy's governess.

a decade passes and Harry returns to the Roundworld having picked up s few talents from his foster-dad and a lingering crush on his foster-niece along with private lessons from Lord Vetinari and a number of encounters with Sir Sam Vimes, having foiled a number of city incidents. Normally the duke would dislike this but he and his wife pseudo-adopt him as a nephew and he occasionally visits to bring sam jr a gift or just taunt the assassins who failed in their attack on the duke. Harry's the only assassin who's succeeded on marking the duke with a grease stick, 'killing' him.

* * *

A/N: definitely a harmony story but he should date here and there from all houses. Same encounter/s with malfoy only harry acts as a proper assassin should. He waits until the boy has turned away and shoves him into the wall, breaking his nose, perhaps in such a way that no one sees it happen and no proof on his wand?


	155. Dumbledore's Visitors(Christmas Carol)

What if, like Ebenezer Scrooge, Dumbledore was visited by the ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future. How would this change Harry's life?


	156. The Wizards From Brazil

When the death eater remnants realize voldemort is gone forever a plan is hatched. Using blood and skin samples, they create clones of riddle, placing the clones in various orphanages and shaping the childrens' lives to mirror riddle's early life in hopes of riddle being reborn.


End file.
